


You Are My One Desire

by CatWithChickens



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatWithChickens/pseuds/CatWithChickens
Summary: She rocked their bodies slowly side to side to the muffled vocals of Buddy Holly singing 'You Are My One Desire' over the radio, pressing a soft kiss to the top of the younger woman's head.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	You Are My One Desire

Carol's arms were wrapped around Therese's smaller form, nosing at her hair, inhaling the cheap scent of artificial mint and coconut. It was a scent that the older woman has become accustomed to -- a scent she has came to adore dearly. She rocked their bodies slowly side to side to the muffled vocals of Buddy Holly singing 'You Are My One Desire' over the radio, pressing a soft kiss to the top of the younger woman's head. 

She felt Therese's head move under her chin, looking up at her with those naturally innocent brown eyes that were filled with contentment and adoration. Carol returned the gaze, moving a hand that was resting on the smaller woman's waist to cup a cheek, smiling softly at her lover before bending down to press a delicate kiss to Therese's lips. 

"I love you" Carol whispered against Therese's lips, placing another kiss against her lips before nuzzling against her temple. 

It felt like they were in a dream: both of them clung tightly to each other, whispering words of love and admiration, rocking side-to-side like lovers would at a run-down bar or, in Carol's case, a charity event her husband -- now ex-husband -- would drag her to. What almost made this moment feel artificial was the fact that they were dancing in an apartment they both lived in. The life that Carol has always wanted was coming together so perfectly that she almosts expects to wake-up -- to bring her back to the dull reality where she was the bored house-wife, stuck in a marriage that she wanted to escape. 

"You are one my desire  
You set my heart of fire" 

Carol sung along with the words of the song as she pulled away from Therese's temple to stare into her lover's eyes, smoothing her fingers through the soft hairs. 

"You'll never know how much I love you" She continued to sing, though the lyrics were being sung out in a sweetened whisper. Carol wanted Therese to know through the lyrics of the song that she loved her with her entire being. She has never felt love such as this -- such infatuation that she felt like she was crazy. Never in her life as anyone made her feel like this. It was an amazing feeling that she did not want to let break free from her gasp. 

"I love you too, Carol" Therese replied back to Carol singing along to the song, leaning up onto the tip of her toes to press their lips together as Carol did before. She smoothed her delicate digits through the curled blonde locks, pulling the woman's head further down to deepen their kiss before pulling back. 

"You are my one desire" Therese says in an almost inaudible whisper before burying her head into Carol's neck, continuing their rocking motion to the song. 

They were both in Heaven.


End file.
